


The One And Only (Edition 1)

by roundandrounded



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandrounded/pseuds/roundandrounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon喜欢毛茸茸的小动物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One And Only (Edition 1)

**Author's Note:**

> 全是作者捏造的，白莲花没有，心机婊出没。慎！慎！

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shannon喜欢毛茸茸软乎乎的小东西，小猫小狗小松鼠小猴子，当然，还有小孩子。

Thirty seconds to mars的主唱站在舞台正中间，看着他的鼓手抱着小歌迷欢快地在打鼓。软萌可爱的小Echelon穿着“I Love the Drummer”的大T恤，整个人坐在Shannon的大腿上，跟着节奏一晃一晃的，Shannon的大手包裹着小朋友的软软的小手漫不经心地敲着鼓点，一大一小两个人笑着凑成一堆，甚至都顾不上配合主唱的节奏。

被忽视的主唱抿抿嘴唇，暗示小Echelon的妈妈赶紧把小孩子领回去。

年长的莱托抱起丁点大的小朋友，让他坐在自己手臂上一路送到舞台边，恋恋不舍地在小孩儿白嫩的脸颊上印下一串亲昵的吻，又把自己的鼓槌塞在他手里，才不情不愿地递回给孩子的母亲。

Jared沉默地盯着他哥哥回到架子鼓后方坐定，才转头看向舞台下方热情似火观众。

“Put your hands in the air and S-C-R-E-A-M！！！！！”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

白天的燥热还没有完全消散，路上的石阶还散发的太阳暴晒后的热度，空气干燥而凝滞，像是野兽带着躁动的视线，蠢蠢欲动的安静。

Shannon一个人坐在台阶上抽着烟。

他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出，稠白的烟在性感的唇上徘徊良久慢慢消失在空气中。

Jared在不远处看着。

他的鼓手在演唱会结束以后就一个人失踪了，而Jared只能处理完那些杂七杂八的事情才能过来找他哥哥。

他哥哥在抽烟。

Shannon不常抽烟，自从Jared哮喘之后就再也没有抽过了，连偷偷抽也没有过。Jared能肯定，他总能感受至亲身上最细微的变化，而Shannon身上从未有一丝烟味。

听着身后熟悉的脚步由远及近，Shannon慢慢将烟从嘴里取出，夹在指间。

“Shannon，”Jared微冰的体温贴上Shannon火热后背，“对不起。”

Shannon用手指按熄了烟头，冷却的烟尾带着指间的灼热掉落在地上。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

（N年前）

Shannon今天特别高兴，从早上一来就觉得莫名地雀跃，好像有什么好事即将发生或者正在发生。他一把推开门，清新的空气和耀眼的阳光瞬间涌了进来。Shannon闭上眼睛深吸一口气。

“Hey，Shannon。”Shannon睁开眼睛，逆着光，太阳给来人镀上了一层刺眼的金色，“不给你久别重逢的弟弟一个拥抱吗？”

 

 

Shannon的住所是个老旧的拖车，窄小而拥挤，但是整理得井井有条干干净净，角落的地方还放着几个鼓和镲，有些旧，但是能看出保养得很不错。

屋子里没有多余的凳子，兄弟俩并排坐在Shannon的小床上，这是屋子里唯一看着还算柔软的东西。

“你还好吗？”Jared首先打破了沉默。

三年前离开家去上大学以后兄弟俩就很少见面了。刚开始他们还一直有通信，几乎每天一封，也不知谁先开始倦怠，慢慢的信就少了，等Jared意识到不对的时候，他们已经很久没有给彼此写信了。一种好像有什么重要的东西丢了的心慌淹没了Jared，他当机立断回家找他曾经形影不离的另一半，但在家等着他的只有坏消息。

“嗯。”Shannon应声，“你呢？”

Shannon当然知道他弟弟过得相当不错。刚开始离家那会，不再联系Jared的想法就像他黑暗人生里的又一道阴影萦绕不去。后来无意中Shannon在杂志的广告页里看到了他弟弟，Shannon开始疯狂地收集了Jared上过的所有杂志广告宣传页，整整齐齐贴了一本子。渐渐地Jared声名鹊起，开始出现在电视机上，年长的莱托忽然觉得就这么远远看着他的宝贝弟弟也不错。Jared成了Shannon绝望的深渊里照进来的一缕阳光，是他唯一的平静与温暖。

“Shannon，看着我。”Jared掰过哥哥的肩膀，他真的无法忍受流转在两人之间生疏的气氛，他们本该亲密得如同一个人不是吗，究竟是什么造成了现在这种局面，“我找了你两年！整整两年！你怎么舍得这么对我！”

无形的壁垒就这么被Jared愤怒的泪水打破，Shannon再也无法控制自己，一把抱住他生命中的珍宝牢牢锁在怀里，“我太糟糕了，Jare，你想象不到，我简直一团乱。我不想让妈妈看见我这样，更不想让你看见。Jay，对不起。”

Shannon本来就是不受拘束的个性，喜欢和规矩反着来，而Jared的离开，让Shannon产生了不被需要的失落，也变本加厉地将他推到了醉生梦死的边缘。酗酒吸毒盗窃，他干所有他能想到的坏事，灯红酒绿靡靡之音，而他就是暗巷里摊着的一块烂泥，匆匆路过的行人都掩鼻绕行的一坨狗屎，连他自己都看不起自己。Jared崭新的生活和Constance担心的脸庞交错在他荒诞迷失蝇营狗苟的日子了。当有一天醒来，Shannon发现自己躺在公园废弃的水管里，阳光从树林中倾泻而下，却怎么都照不到他身上，他忽然感觉到了无措和害怕。他想逃。

Shannon和Jared紧拥着彼此，屋子里安静得就像被按了暂停键。直到Jared停止了颤抖，Shannon才轻轻拍了两下弟弟的肩膀，结束了这个拥抱。

“所以，这三年发生了什么？”Jared问到。

 

 

那天从离开公园，Shannon就再也没有回去，身无分文，杳无音讯。很长的一段时间Shannon只觉得自己就像从一个噩梦跳到另一个噩梦里，天下之大，竟无他容身的分寸之地。一天换一个地方，常常早上醒过来想不起来自己在哪里，想不起来昨天做了什么，也不知道今天将要做什么。他依然什么都干，什么来钱干什么，为了一点零星的白粉什么都能出卖。没有了母亲和弟弟，Shannon觉得分外平静，就像溺水的人放弃了挣扎慢慢下沉，窒息的痛苦也会渐渐远去。

直到一年前，Shannon来到布卢明顿附近的这个小城镇，遇上了这里的地头蛇老K。

说不上是贵人，但老K至少在Shannon最落魄的时候给他提供了一个屋顶，甚至还慷慨地与Shannon分享了他的小白粉末。前提是Shannon能够为他赢得撞车大赛。

Shannon本来就是感官动物，致命的刺激为他带来快感和兴奋而不是恐惧和害怕。何况他真的不在乎，没有意义的生活生与死有什么差别，拼命又怎么样，及时行乐就好。他能从中得到快感，他能快速的挣到钱，他能继续醉生梦死，他为什么要拒绝。

“我离开家后就一直在流浪，差不多走遍了大半个美国吧。打点工赚点生活费，能养活自己。”Shannon简单扼要省略所有细节大致像Jared讲诉了他这三年来的生活，“大概一年前吧，老K介绍我参加这里的撞车大赛，赢了几场，也算有点名气，就稳定下来了。你看，我很好。”

多谢Shannon的这点名气，Jared才能找到他哥哥。Jared知道Shannon可能从心底很享受这个血腥暴力的游戏，但他既然已经找到了Shannon，那没道理他还会放任这一切。

“Shannon，我找到了你，我会带你走。”Jared不容置疑地说。

Shannon看着他弟弟婴儿蓝的眼睛里的认真执着，忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“Jare，谢谢你。”Shannon亲吻了一下Jared的额头，伸手扶住Jared的颈侧，让他弟弟可以直视进他的眼睛，“Jared，看着我。我现在真的很好。我已经戒了，也不打算再继续堕落下去。你知道吗，我想开始新的生活。”

看着他哥哥温柔而明亮的笑脸，Jared忽然开心了起来，“所以你会和我去LA对吗？”

“Baby bro，I love you。”Shannon又亲吻了下他的弟弟，Jared有时候可爱得让Shannon好想咬他一口，“但是你有你的生活，Jay，没有我你活得更精彩。我并不想打扰你。”

没有哥哥在身边的日子里，他一点都不好。然而Shannon并没有注意到弟弟瞬间黑下来的脸色，兴致勃勃的接着说，“我认识了一个女孩儿。”

女孩儿？Shannon身边有过的女孩数都数不过来，却没有一个能够长久，Jared冷冷的想，至少我在的时候不能。

“她怀孕了。”

 

 

阳光从窗户里透进来，带着温暖的热度，但Jared却如置冰窖。

“她上个月发现自己怀孕的，虽然有些突然，但我决定要它。”Shannon越说越兴奋，精致的五官透出快乐的光芒，“我不会像我们父亲那样。虽然我们现在一团糟，但是我们决定要重新开始，为了新生命！”

Shannon一把抱住Jared，企图将自己的快乐分享给他的兄弟，“我们戒了毒，等满三个月我们就会离开，找一个没有人认识我们的地方重新开始。我可以打两份工，不，三份。有一家子的人等着我养活！Jared，我不会错过它第一次开口说话，第一次走路，第一次交朋友，第一次打棒球，第一次谈恋爱，所有的第一次我都不会错过。我们经历的那些它都不会再经历。Jared，Jare，Jay。我好高兴，我好高兴，它是我的救赎。”

它是你的……救赎？

Jared全身僵硬得任Shannon越抱越紧。

以后会有一个人取代他的位置，占据他哥哥全部的视线，享受他哥哥所有的宠溺。温暖的拥抱，细心的呵护，温柔的亲吻，霸道的保护，还有无条件的纵容都将不再属于他。这个他最爱的人也曾是最爱他的人，即将拥有一个家庭，有一个孩子，而Shannon会是最好的父亲Jared从不怀疑。

搬去一个没有人认识他们的地方，开始一段只属于他们的旅程……那我呢？Jared忍住没让自己开口，我们的人生自此就像同一个起点延生出去的两条直线，再无交集？

得而复失的痛苦像冰锥，带着冰冷的刺麻从脚底一直戳刺到头顶，Jared全身冻僵般无法思考，他控制不住自己开始打起寒颤。

这是你的救赎……那谁来救救我？

 

 

Jared最终还是见到了Lisa，他怎么能不见见这个即将夺走他灵魂另一半的小混蛋和它的母亲呢。

Jared真心不觉得Lisa配得上他哥哥。没错，Lisa确实有着高挑火辣的身材，但对于一个母亲来说，还是过于瘦弱。棕色的长发蓝色的大眼睛和爱撒娇的脾气或许很对Shannon胃口，但是Jared总觉得她眼睛下面的阴影和灰败的脸色连化妆品都无法遮掩。或许是毒品消耗这个女孩太多，Jared恶毒地想，从她的眼里Jared看不出对新生命的期待，也没有对新生活的憧憬。他哥哥看人的眼光真是一如既往。

Shannon坚持参加完明天的撞车大赛才走，老K坐庄扔进去了一大笔钱。虽然Shannon和老K从来各取所得，但毕竟在自己最艰难最破落的时候老K伸出了援手，Shannon自问无法在这个时候走开，他从来都是个恩怨分明的人，他无法在此时背信弃义。

Shannon和Lisa相约明天比赛结束一起离开。

Jared做出了一个决定，他决定自救。失去过一次，他绝对不会再放手。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

从上午开始天就阴沉沉的，中午开始打起了雷电，倾盆大雨终于在漫长的电闪雷鸣之后汹涌而来。暴雨并不能阻止比赛，还有什么比电闪雷鸣中豁出性命拼个你死我活更刺激呢，泥泞湿滑的场地和滂泼大雨只会让观众更兴奋。

Shannon焦急地在屋子里踱步，早上Jared说去买票就没有回来，这会儿好几个小时过去了还不见人影，比赛马上就要开始了。

抬看了一下挂表，还有一个小时，Shannon决定先去找他无故失踪的弟弟。

推开门的一瞬间，豆大的雨点冲进了Shannon的小屋子，随之而来的还有一个冰冷冷的身体扑倒在Shannon怀里。

“Jared？怎么了？你在雨里站了多久？”Shannon一把抱住怀里湿透的人儿。

Jared从里到外湿得透透的，全身散发着凉气，而额头却滚烫滚烫。Shannon可以肯定，他弟弟在雨里站了不只一个小时。

Shannon轻手轻脚地把Jared湿透的衣服脱了下来，拿起大毛巾仔仔细细把他弟弟擦干，才一把把他塞进自己的小床上，又抱出一床厚厚的被子给这爱生病的小混蛋盖上。

确定Jared睡着了，Shannon正要站起来，却发现他弟弟一直抓着他的手并没有因为睡着而松开。

Shannon叹了口气，俯下身在他宝贝弟弟耳边轻声说，“Hey，baby Jay，我要去比赛了。一结束就会回来的，别怕，我很快回来。I love you。”

“Shannon，Shannon，Shanie，Shan，Shan，别走，别走，别离开我，我好怕，我好怕，Shan，Shan……”

Jared的脸颊烧得通红，眼角的泪水不断滑落连成一道水线浸湿了枕头，他并没有醒过来，而是被噩梦魇住了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

（现在）

Jared放开Shannon，从边上绕到哥哥身前，半蹲在哥哥双膝之间，抬头看向Shannon。

“Shannon，对不起。我没想到会这样。”

Shannon低垂眼睛看向Jared，琥珀色的眼睛在夜色下几乎成了黑色，Jared觉得自己仿佛要被吸进去了，身不由己，“那天早上，我去找了老K。”

Shannon伸出手，轻轻抚摸着Jared及肩的长发。

“我知道。”Shannon轻声答道，回应他的是Jared吃惊得睁大的双眼。

Shannon怎么会不知道呢，在老K身边待了这么久，Shannon有自己的眼线。Shannon知道那天早上Jared去找了老K，也知道Jared告诉老K自己想要离开重新开始，当然，还有Lisa怀孕的事情。至于他弟弟暗示了老K什么，Shannon也是心里有数。

老K可能打算先观望，并没有想着立刻动手，但是那天比赛Shannon的缺席切切实实地激怒了老K,坐稳地头蛇这么多年，老K可不是什么老好人。

愤怒的老K派人去找了Lisa，企图以Lisa胁迫Shannon继续为他卖力，但是老K千算万算没有算到Lisa毒瘾太深又戒毒不彻底，复吸太猛最终还是一尸两命。

“Jare，”Shannon顺着柔软的发丝摩挲着弟弟尖削的侧脸，“这不是你的错，你只是说了实话。”

Jared只是单纯地不想自己离开，Shannon怎么会不明白。他弟弟有些小心机，但他不是坏人，他从不想要最坏的结局。

Shannon顿了一下，“这是我做得选择，我是唯一需要为这一切负责的人。”

燥热的空气已然冷却，吹来的微风带着丝丝凉气，冰冷的月光洒在Shannon脸上，照亮Shannon平静脸庞上一道湿漉漉的划痕。

Jared前倾身体把自己整个埋进哥哥怀里。这个人是全世界他最爱的人，也是全世界最爱他的人。

 

早在很多年前Shannon就已经找到了那个将花费他一辈子去宠溺的人。

He is the one and only.

The end.


End file.
